Break Me
by MyMindRunsWild
Summary: Leo and Raph just had the worst fight of their lives. Will Raph be able to say he's sorry? Will Leo ever get better?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**This is the first chapter of my first fan fiction, so sorry if it's really crappy.**

**It's really short, but don't worry the next one will be longer.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Donnie's POV

We all enter the lair in complete silence. "So Fearless Leader" says Raph looking at Leo. "You're perfect plan messed us up. AGAIN!" His voice is getting louder and I can feel the tension rising. "Raph I'm not in the mood." says Leo looking at the floor.

"You're just saying that so you won't have to confront me about the fight!" yells Raph. Our fight today was horrible. We were facing the Purple Dragons when Leo made a plan halfway through the battle. It didn't work out, so Mikey and Raph got hurt a lot more than they would have if we had stuck to the original plan.

"Raphael I'm not in the mood!' says Leo louder this time. "Well ya know what?! I wasn't in the mood to cut my arm open and I'm pretty sure Mikey here wasn't in the mood to sprain his ankle!" says Raph, each word coming out of his mouth like bile. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Leo yells losing his temper. " NO!" Raph answers. " Taking orders from you is waste of my dang time and if you think I'll ever listen to you again, which shell I would never do then you're so ... stupid!" I cover Mikey's ears, not wanting him to hear that language even though we're fifteen and he's heard it before.

I help Mikey to the couch since he can't walk on his left ankle. I think it's sprained, but it could be worse. "Leo, I can talk to you when I want and whenever I want, so listen and listen closely." Ralph yells after Leo as he begins to walk to his room. Leo turns around and spits back at Raph "And what if I don't want to listen, huh? What are you gonna do then?" taunts Leo.

I hear a whimper and turn to see silent tears running down Mikey's face. "Mikey, buddy its okay." I tell him soothingly. "No, it's not!" he says whimpering. He pulls his knees up to his chest as the fight between Leo and Raph gets more intense. I start to rub his shell telling him that Leo and Raph will work it out, but I'm interrupted by Leo yelling "So now we're playing the blame game? Is that how it is? 'Cause Raph you partly messed up the plan! I told you to retreat and go for the back of the pack, but no! You stayed and fought, and that's what got you hurt so don't even try to point a finger at me concerning that gash!"

"Leo, you little piece of trash. You waste of space. I wish you were dead!" shouts Raph at the top of his lungs. Leo looks so hurt, so taken aback that he almost forgets that Raph is charging at him, his sais pulled out ready to fight. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" I yell. Mikey is now rocking back and forth, sobs racking his weak body. I hug him as Leo grabs Raph's wrist and sends him flying over the turnstiles. "This piece of garbage" yells Leo pulling out his weapons "Is going to the dump were it belongs! I should have done this a long time ago but I wanted to stay strong. I wanted to be there for you guys!" Leo says holding back tears. As Raph gets up from behind the turnstiles he says "WE DON'T NEED YOU! WE NEVER NEEDED YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE TO THE DUMP A LONG TIME AGO YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!" Leo's tears begin to come out and so do mine. How could Raph say that? " Well you know what Raph? I should have realized I was worthless before because then you wouldn't have to go through any of this! I am so stupid! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry" yells Leo over and over again. He's sobbing so hard I'm not sure if he's even breathing.

Raph's done it. He did what he's wanted to do ever since Leo became leader. He broke him. He broke him, and now he's never coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**Cat here, with a new chapter :)**

**I hope you review this and like it.**

**I worked pretty hard on it!**

**:)**

* * *

**Leo's** **POV**

_I'm useless, I'm useless _are the words that keep on playing in my head like a broken record. I try and keep my tears in, not wanting Donnie and Mikey to see me like this. But I sob like a little baby anyways. I look up at them in between sobs. Donnie is helping Mikey up, probably to take him to his lab. One look at their faces and I feel dead. Donnie looks like he just got slapped. Hard. Mikey looks so disapointed, so depressed that I turn around so I can't see him.

The only person I don't look at is Raph. Not only is he not within viewing distance because he's behind the turnstiles, but I have no reason to look at him. None at all. My sobbing just gets louder once I realise how I have failed my brothers in so many ways. Months of stress and frustration that have been building up inside of me throw themselves out of my system with each sob. I'm not meant to be leader because I just mess everything up and I let everyone down.

I'm glad Master Slipnter went to visit Japan. If he was here he'd be so dissapointed in me. It's been a week since he left and I hope he doesn't come anytime soon because it's going to take a lot more time for me to compose myself. I'm so busy thinking about Slipnter that I don't see the sai that's whistling through the air aimed at my head.

**Mikey's POV**

Donnie helps me to his lab where he says he's gonna fix me, but I think he just wants to get away from the fight that Leo and Raph are having. As we walk to his lab I hear "That'll show you" and something jumping over the turnstiles. _Leo! _says my brain rushing to conclusions_. _I shove Donnie's arm off and try to run to the living room. "Mikey!" I hear "Your ankle injure is going to get worse if you keep on running, STOP!" Donnie yells. But I completely ignore him and the pain that's killing me. The pain in my left ankle is getting unbearable but I have to see what happened to Leo. I have too!

When I walk into the room I see a pale turtle lying on the ground. It's Leo with blood all over him. There's a sai deep inside his shoulder and his eyes are still open. "Shell! Mikey I told you not to come over here!" yells Donnie from behind me. I don't even bother looking at him because the only thing I can do right now is scream. So I do. "RAPHAEL, YOU MAKE ME SICK" I shout at the top of my lungs. He obviously doesn't hear me because he's not here but when he comes back I'll make sure he can hear me loud and clear.

Donnie walks over to Leo's other side and starts to talk to him. I just noticed Leo's eyes are still open. It creeps me out so much that I almost don't hear Donnie say "Mikey! Help me get him to the lab he's going into shock". I look into Donnie's brown/red eyes and say "Is he going to be okay?" He looks down and says something so softly that I can't even hear him. "What?" I say loudly. "I don't know!" yells Donnie. Donnie never yells at me. Ever. That's when I realize that our family might never be the same again

**Raph's POV**

I jump from roof top to roof top going nowhere in particular. Then I stop and realize that I should go see Cassie. But first I decide to sit down and take a breath since I've been running for about an hour now.

The fight between me and Leo keeps on playing over and over in my head. Me yelling, saying that I want him dead. And the sai. I aimed the sai at his head, but I'm not sure if it landed there.

I'm unsure of lots of things. I'm not sure if Mikey and Donnie still love me after what I said. I'm not sure if Leo is now dead or not. And the one thing I'm sure of is what kills me the most.

Leo can never forgive me for what I said.

Ever.

**Donnie's POV**

As we struggle to pick up Leo I forget that I haven't taken the sai out from his shoulder.

"Mikey, bro set him down. I need to take the sai out from his shoulder."

He doesn't say anything he just sets him down carefully. Before I can even look at the sai I see that small drops of water are falling on Leo's body. They must be Mikey's tears. I don't know what to say, so I stay silent. I start to work on dislodging the sai, but then I realize it'll be easier to take out in my lab. Mikey looks at me and can tell what I need. As soon as we start to pick him up we hear a resounding crack. Mikey doubles over, dropping Leo and falls on the ground.

As soon as he falls on the ground we hear another crack. "OH GOD" I yell as I see that Mikey's leg is twisted at a weird angle at the top. Then I look at the bottom. His bone is showing and blood is going everywhere. "Mikey, don't look!" I yell.

I know Mikey hates blood so if he sees this he'll probably faint. And right know isn't really the best time. I'm not surprised he's screaming at the top of his lungs, but right know I really need him to stop.

"Mikey don't move okay? I'm gonna call April right now." I say pulling out my T-Phone. I wait for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"April! This is Donnie we have a problem and i need you to come now!"

"Donnie, I'm busy I have a -"

I don't wait for her to finish.

"April, Mikey needs surgery!"

"WHAT!? I'll get there as fast as I can!"

That's the last thing I hear from April before she hangs up.

* * *

**Plot twist!**

**Please don't kill me if you love Mikey! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I hate this chapter, I might delete it. It's crap**

**What Raph feels is how I feel right now. **

**I'll try and update soon.**

**:/**

* * *

**Raph's POV**

When I get to Casey's apartment he's not there. I sigh and head back out into the black eerie night. I don't even want to be out here, but I know that I can't go back. Not know.

As soon as I start heading out I hear a phone inside the apartment ring. I look back and wonder weather I should check it out or not. I don't see why not after all it could be important so I walk back in.

It's Casey's phone, and the caller is April. I answer expecting to be greeted by a mad April, who probably heard about the fight through Donnie and cannot wait to lecture me. Instead when I answer I hear complete silence.

Everybody I know thinks I'm real tough. But the silence. It sends a shiver down my spine and I'm scared. So scared of whats happened that I slump down on the roof and sit there. No muscle in my body moves.

Something really bad has happened and I just know it's all my fault.

What have I done?

**Leo's POV**

I can see my body in the Shell Raiser along with Mikey's. Donnie, Casey and April are in there as well. We all look horrible.

Donnie and April are talking while Casey drives. I'm lying still. My eyes are open but I' not moving. Neither is Mikey. I walk over to him and feel his head it's warm. I wonder what's happening until we turn and are right in front of a hospital.

"Donnie?" I ask looking over at him. No answer. It's like he can't see me

I can't remember anything at all. What happened?

Why me?

**Raph's POV**

I need to get away.

From everybody.

I don't fit in.

I feel like trash.

Does anybody love me?

* * *

**lol guys such a cliff hanger! {sarcasm}**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know if I'm going to continue with this fanfic.**

**I feel like I'm not writing as well as I usually do.**

**Tell me if I should continue.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Apparently nobody can hear me.

Great, just great. First I can't remember what happened in the last 48 hours and then I become trapped outside my own body.

Yep, life sucks right now. If I'm even alive that is.

I'm bored so I decide to see what I can do as a half living half dying creature. I lean against the back of the Shellraiser.

Big mistake.

I fall right through it. So I'm a ghost. No surprise there. I wonder if I can still get hurt.

I walk towards an alley and grab a decent looking brick. Then I smash it against my finger. It hurts like hell.

"FU.." I begin to say but then I think of something I can do that's way cooler. I grab Mr. Brick and begin to sprint towards a manhole. As soon as I reach one I jump in and begin to make my way into the lair.

By the time I'm in the lair I have the plan perfectly formed in my head. I jump over the turnstiles and begin my manhunt for Spike, Raph's tortoise. I find him chewing on a leaf in the kitchen.

_Perfect, _I think to myself as I reach into one of the kitchen drawers and grab a small but useful knife. Then I grab Spike and walk with the knife to the living room. I sit in the middle and set Spike down.

The first thing I do is cut my arm. Just a little but enough so that I have a nice little stream of blood. Then I start writing on the ground, dipping my fingers into the red substance that I'm using as ink.

When I'm done I get up and turn around so that my shell is facing the wall. Then I ram into it at full speed hearing tiny cracks as I come in contact with it. I slowly back away from the wall and see that I have chipped pieces of of my shell. I quickly scoop them up. I scurry back to the place on the floor that I wrote on and I dump all the pieces of shell on the ground. Then I arrange them.

I look at my work. It's perfect.

Raphael will get hell when he sees this.

I run back out into the night where I hear sirens and the honking of cars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Raph's POV**

I need a buddy right now. No Cassie and no brothers. But there's always Spike.

"Spike?" I call out as I jump over the turnstiles leading into the lair. Something is wrong. I can fee it. Where was Spike last? In the kitchen. I push past the couch and rush towards the door.

I stop, my peripheral vision catching it. I slowly turn around, not quite ready for whatever I saw that was red and sticky looking. There it is, in bright bold letters. And painted in blood.

_Spike's dead. Your family's next._

I fall backwards not quite understanding what's in front of me. Not only is there pieces of Spike's shell but blood. Lots of it. "SPIKE" I scream, frantically looking around for him. I rush to every corner of the house and look in every nook and cranny. No Spike.

He can't be dead. Not my only friend. I need him, and I need him now. Nobody could have snuck into the layer, the foot and company have no clue where the lair is.

"SPIKE" I scream grabbing pieces of his shell. Spike...

**DONNIE'S POV**

It happened quick. But it was still painful. Like when we were little. Raph took a gun he found in one of the tunnels. We were stupid. No, he was stupid. We were all looking at it in my room when Raph decided to test it. And he shot me in the side. It was quick, but it was so painful. And I though I was going to die. Master saved me.

It feels like that now. Not one of my brothers is next to me. Leo's in critical conditions. Mikey's in surgery. And Raph, well. Eff him.

My face is in my hands, which are rocking on my knees. How I want to see one of them. We knew Leo and Raph would eventually boil over. But no, not like this. They're brothers. Not each others punching bags. But a punching bag well...

It eventually breaks.


End file.
